Kidnapped
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks get kidnapped by some crazy fans that have more disturbing motives then any of them can comprehend. Motives that will scar their relationships with each other forever. More characters will enter this fic later on.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everybody. I thought I'd try my hand by writing a kidnapping story. I never tried one of these before so tell me if this is good or not.

Chapter 1

(Goku's POV).

I woke up and immediately uncertainly settled in me. I should be used to waking up in unusual places considering when I fight bad guys, I always wake up in someplace different but I always have a slight knowledge of where I'm at. This time I didn't. I willed my body to wake up and my eyes to open but immediately wished I hadn't. Walls of concrete surrounded me and it looked like I was in a basement. The walls had cracks and dirt caked on them and the dirt-caked floors looked disgusting. There was a faint clinking of something hitting the floor… metal maybe?

The air around me was thick and damp, and the dimly lit room made it possible to see somewhat. There was a TV in the middle of the room and four chairs. I turned my head to the right to get a better view of the place I was in and my breath got caught in my throat. There on the ground, sprawled out like it had been thrown there was Krillin. Cuts and bruises lingered his arms and legs and his forehead was sporting a gash. I looked down at his hands and saw that they were chained to a wall. Same for his legs to.

I started to crawl over to Krillin to try to wake him but the sound of something dragging the floor made me stop. I look down at my hands and discovered that I had the same metal chains as Krillin. I looked at my arms and saw the same cuts and bruises that everyone else had. _Who would be strong enough to do this? _I thought to myself. I looked down at the chains and the thought of me breaking them sounded like a good option. I grabbed the metal chain and began to pull, hoping that it would break easily so I wouldn't have to raise my power level and alert someone. After several failed attempts of trying to break them, I soon found out that these were much stronger chains and could only be opened by a key.

I then resumed my task of trying to wake Krillin up. I reached my hand out and shook his shoulder. "Krillin, hey Krillin! Wake up man!" I hissed, trying to get him to open his eyes. After a few tries, I sighed in relief when Krillin let out a moan and his eyes fluttered open.

Blinking them rapidly to get them adjusted and knocking the sleep out of his eyes, panic began to set in Krillin when he realized where he was. "Hey Krillin." I said softy, trying not to startle him.

He looked in the direction of my voice and relief shone in his eyes when he saw that it was me. "Hey Goku."

Relief turned into horror when he saw the state of my body. "A-are you ok?" he asked.

I flashed him a reassuring smile, letting him know that I'm all right. But he still held that horrid expression on his face. I looked at him, confused but then realized that he wasn't looking at me; he was looking at something – or _someone._

My shock mirrored his own when I turned around to see who it was. There, laying in his beat up battle armor was Vegeta. His state of form looked worse then Krillin's. Cuts and bruises jarred alongside his body, blood was pouring from an open wound in his forehead and gashes lingered his arms where he supposedly got cut. He also looked like he had been thrown there before he was chained up like the rest of us. One arm was lodged uncomfortably underneath his stomach and he was sprawled against the wall; his head resting on the dirt-caked wall.

My hand went to my mouth in shock. "Oh God." I breathed out, unable to believe that this was happening. What kind of person would do this? I didn't understand.

"He's been like that for hours."

I whipped my head to the left to find Trunks looking at Vegeta. Then he looked at me. I could see the bruises and cuts on his face. His eyes held pain, uncertainly, and most of all: fear. His eyes were bloodshot like as if he had been crying and his hands were shaking. I let out a shaky breath as I spoke to him. "Hey, Trunks. How's it going?"

His face held a dull but scared expression. He tried not to show it, though. Just as he was about to reply to me, we snapped our heads to a door opening.

One... two... three men, all clad in black, came clambering down the stairs. I gave each of them a cold stare as they stood in front of us, staring us down.

One of the men pulled out something from his pocket. I soon realized it as a wash cloth. I kept my eyes on him as he bent down and dabbed the wound around Krillin's eye. Krillin backed up against the wall and tried to get away from him but the man held onto his face firmly as he was cleaning the wound.

I turned my attention to the other guys who were staring at Vegeta. "You think he would've woken up by now." One of them said.

"Yeah." replied the other one.

I then watched as the two guys began to kick Vegeta in the side, softly at first but then got more violet when he didn't respond. I wanted to yell out and tell them to stop it and let him wake up on his own but my breath was caught in my throat. "Please stop it!" I heard Trunks yell.

They guys stopped kicking Vegeta and looked over at Trunks with a crazed look in their eyes. I looked back over at Krillin and saw a fresh bandage below his eye. The man that treated Krillin was also looking over at Trunks. Looking at them more closely, I saw that all of them wore grey ski masks. The tallest one out of the two advanced onto Trunks. "Why should we stop?" sneered the man as he looked daringly at Trunks. Trunks was about to respond when we were all startled by a moan.

I looked over in Vegeta's direction and saw that he was waking up. Now I didn't want him to wake up. I didn't want him to see what was happening to us. I watched Vegeta stir, and then I saw his eyes start to slowly open. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and he looked up at the man standing over him. Confusion began to take over his body as he stared at the man with a quizzical expression on his face. "Who the hell are you?" he spat.

The man laughed at Vegeta and smiled lovingly at him. That smile made me sick to my stomach. "Oh, you'll find out in due time, baby." He said it with such passion that it made me sick.

Vegeta glared at him. "Get away from me, freak." He attempted to stand up but then he noticed the chains. It didn't take him long to realize that we were trapped in a basement. "What the hell is this?" he yelled angrily as he attempted to break the chains that bound him to the stony hard wall.

The three men laughed as Vegeta tried in vain to break the chains. "You can't break 'em, stupid!" one of the men roared with laughter.

Vegeta glared deeply at the men. "You don't know who you're dealing with!" yelled Vegeta as tried to form a ki ball in his hand. When it didn't work, Vegeta looked down in shock when he realized that mysteriously, his powers were gone. "Who the hell are you?!"

The three men chuckled. "You'll find out soon enough." With that, the three men started walking back up the stairs and out the metal door that connected the basement to the rest of the house. "Don't you turn you're back on me!" yelled Vegeta but they were already gone.

"Guys, what are we gonna do?" Krillin's voice rang in my head.

I shook my head sadly. All hopes of escaping were dashed when we found out that our powers were gone. I sighed as I slumped my body against the cold concrete wall of this messy basement. "I dunno." I replied, looking up at the ceiling and wishing that this nightmare would end; wishing that everything about this situation would end. Little did I know, everything would take a turn for the worst.

A/N: So, how'd everybody like it? Please review and tell me if I should continue or not!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!! You guys overwhelm me!!**

Chapter 2

It could've been days since we were dragged down in this basement and I wouldn't care. What did these guys want from us? Why did they capture us in the first place? All these questions were racing though my head but they remained unanswered. "Why did they do this to us?" I asked out loud, startling everyone around me.

"How the hell are we suppose to know?" snapped Vegeta who was holding his head in pain, "God, my head hurts."

"They probably want money or something." suggested Krillin.

I nodded my head in agreement. True, since we're extremely popular they think that we have a lot of money. I just hope that Bulma comes though for us since she has the most money.

"Who do you think they are?" Krillin asked.

I looked at him for a minute before the question registered in my head. "They're probably haters or something." I said while thinking about all the haters out there.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a door opening. My eyes locked with the cold ones staring down at me as if I was his prey. I then noticed the other two guys dragging something across the floor. My eyes widened when I realized who it was.

Broly.

The two guys that were carrying him threw him up against the cracked wall and proceeded to chain him up. A thousand questions were racing through my head. How did they get Broly? Where did they find him? More importantly: Why are they doing this to us?

"I suppose you all are wondering why we brought you here and what it is we want from you." Said one of the men, "I can assure you that there is money involved but my love for you goes way deeper then that."

I shivered at his last sentence. What did he mean by "love for you?" I didn't want to find out.

"This is going to be a good one, Chester." sneered one of the men.

The one that I knew as Chester nodded. "Totally, Jeb."

Chester turned his attention back to us. "Dragon Ball Z." he boomed, "What can I say, I love your TV show."

"What the hell?!" I heard Vegeta exclaim.

"But," he began, "out of all you losers there is one of you that has it all." I watched him pace around the room while watching us closely, as if we would escape unless we weren't under his piercing cold eyes.

He then walked up to me. I could feel every fiber in my body shaking as he leaned closer to me until I could feel his hot sticky breath tickling my face. "Too bad it's not you. Your not my type." He said insultingly.

I glared daggers at his retreating back as he made way up to Vegeta. Vegeta was showing no fear in his eyes but I knew that he was just as scared as I was. "You probably think it's you. The prince of all saiyans, ha!" He then leaned closer to where his breath was hitting Vegeta's face. "I don't like the ones that fight back."

"Fuck off." snarled Vegeta as he glared holes into Chester's skin.

Chester just smiled. "Ya know, if I wasn't in such a good mood right now I would kick your ass until you begged for mercy, but I'm not gonna waste my precious energy on a weakling like you!"

He just glanced at Broly without giving him a second thought and then moved on to my right. He moved on to Krillin.

"There's only one of you that truly has it all!" he proclaimed, placing his hands on the wall by Krillin's head.

My breath was caught my in my throat when in lighting fast motion, Chester grabbed a fistful of Krillin's hair and pressed his lips against his.

I literally felt like I was going to be sick. This guy is seriously psychotic. There's no other way to describe it.

Krillin squirmed against his disgusting lips, and after a while, Chester finally broke the kiss and was breathing heavily. "Oh god, how I wanted to taste you for so long." He breathed out. He then looked back up at the other guys that had amused grins plastered on their faces. "Jeb, Tony! Take him up to my room. I want him tied to the bed and stripped, understand?"

The two guys nodded and went over to Krillin and untied the chains shackled around his wrists. I soon found myself yelling for them to let him go but it was in vain. "Please, somebody! Help!" yelled Krillin as he was being dragged away by Jeb and Tony.

"KRILLIN!" I yelled, but they were either ignoring us or not listening.

I could now faintly hear Krillin begging them to let him go but his cries were being ignored. "We're never getting out of here." sighed Trunks as he slumped down on the floor in dismay.

I banged my head on the wall and let the tears flow.

**A/N:** **So, how was that? Review please! Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, the reason Krillin has hair is because this takes place a little after the world tournament and before omega shenron. Review please! **


End file.
